


37. Can I Kiss You?

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Like it's fine in the end, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus is worried beyond belief when Alec hangs up without an explanation and Alec has to apologise as best he can when he realises.





	

Alec wasn't the sort of person to stand around and watch whilst someone was in pain or suffering. It just wasn't in his nature. He’d grown up doing everything he possibly could to make sure his siblings were happy and comfortable. Years and years of repressing his own feelings in order to look after other people’s didn't disappear over the course of a couple of week. No matter how amazing Magnus was.

 

And he was. Amazing that is. He gave Alec space when needed and was there for him too, he gave the best advice and was an incredible kisser all whilst being the High Warlock of Brooklyn and making sure he stayed true to himself. Overall, Alec felt like he was the luckiest man in all the world. And probably all the numerous demon realms too.

 

They hadn't argued properly since the first one when Jace had been missing. Admittedly they were still ever-so-slightly reeling from Valentine’s near genocide attempt and Alec still had nightmares about frantically searching amongst the dead for Magnus. On the plus side they had fallen into the habit of always -  _ always _ saying ‘I love you’ when they said goodbye. Just in case. A way to sooth what were normally frayed nerves.

 

Which was why Alec knew he had screwed up. He had been out with Jace since around seven that evening and they’d been tracking a trio of demons who were operating a yin fen ring out of a very shady nightclub. The Lightwood siblings sans Izzy had developed a particular motivation towards taking down anything to do with Yin Fen after Isabelle’s experience. Alec had also been told about Magnus’ friend Jem and was partly fighting for Magnus and his old friends who had had it much worse than Izzy.

 

Magnus had called to see if he was free at the worst time. Alec had been keeping an eye on Jace and the demons when he’d picked up the phone  _ just _ as his blond idiot parabatai decided to approach the demons. With a seraph blade. Sharp end first. Alec had had to drop the call with only a rushed ‘bye’ in order to keep his brother alive.

 

They’d been fine of course. Nothing more than a couple of scratches and Alec had been on his way home to the loft. It had become home in his head before he had even consciously thought about it. Alec opened the door quietly before toeing off his boots and hanging his bow and quiver on the provided hook next to one of Magnus’ coats and what looked like a top hat. He wasn't going to ask.

 

“Magnus?” Alec called before he stepped into the living room. That was when about a million thoughts ran through his head until he settled on the answer, he’d screwed up. 

 

“Alec.” Magnus was sitting on his couch, a glass of golden whisky on the coffee table, a deep frown on his normally cheery face. His hair looked like he’d ran his hands through it constantly for the past hour, messy, and combined with the way his hands were clenched into fists crossed across his chest.

 

“Oh god...Magnus,” Alec breathed out, not daring to move towards the positively enraged boyfriend staring him down. “I'm so sorry for just hanging up, so so sorry. I- Jace was about to- and I had to stop him from- I'm so sorry.” 

 

“One text, Alec. One text when the demons were dead, that’s all it would have taken. I was  _ terrified _ ! I had no idea what had happened to you, I almost gave in and tracked you down. One text!” Alec cringed at the agony in Magnus’ words.

 

“I'm so sorry, Mags.” Alec took a deep breath and walked over to sit on the edge of the coffee table facing Magnus who had finally uncrossed his arms and let Alec uncurl his fists to link their hands together.

 

“I know you are, Alexander. I know. Just...promise me you won’t do that again, please.” Magnus sat up properly, his beautiful eyes wide and vulnerable. Alec nodded before realising that he should probably speak too.

 

“Yes, I promise. I'm so sorry.” Alec repeated softly; offering a small smile and a wave of relief washed over him when Magnus returned it, squeezing their hands.

 

“I forgive you, Alexander.” They had slowly leaned closer and closer and were now sitting with their foreheads touching, eyes closed as they revelled in the other person’s warmth and presence.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Alec whispered, still cautious as to where he was with Magnus.

 

“Always Alexander. Always.” Was Magnus’ reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
